Whazzap
Whazzap, known as in Japan, is a small village from south of Netopia accessible in Mega Man Star Force 2. History Whazzap is where Bud Bison falls from the sky after Rogue fights Geo Stelar in Echo Ridge and sends his Brothers to different locations with the Kamikakushi. Bud hits his head and loses his memory, and as he felt from the sky, the population believes he is a herald of Mu and calls him the great Budicus. Geo and his friends find him and try to make him remember who he is, but aren't successful in their first attempt. Solo appears to investigate the area due to its relation with Mu, and is angry to see a fake claiming to be from Mu, attacking Budicus. Rogue (Solo) is fought a second time, and after Mega Man defeats Rogue, Hollow takes an injured Solo back to Lady Vega. Bud loses consciousness, but after Luna Platz gives him his favorite food, he awakens and recovers his memory, leaving Whazzap with his friends. The Shaman is not happy to see the great Budicus leave, and Hyde gives him an Ancient Star Carrier with Condor to become Terra Condor in exchange of information regarding Mu. Later, when Mega Man is about to go back to Echo Ridge by the Sky Wave, Bud calls Geo and tells him that a giant bird (Terra Condor), has kidnapped him, Luna, and Zack. After a few challenges in the Whazzap Ruins, Mega Man fights Terra Condor, who threatens to tickle Geo's friends forever to send their laughter as an offering to Mu. After the battle, the Shaman returns to normal and apologizes for his actions, and thanks to Bud's idea, Whazzap gains more tourists with their spare ribs. Whazzap Whazzap is a village in a hot area with rocks and cactus, and some Allium plants. The village has unique buildings and a large stone statue with several flower and food offerings around it and two drums nearby. A sundial connects the village to the Sky Wave. Items: *HPMem10 in one of the drums. Blue Mystery Wave: *Mega Weapon SF Power (Behind door that requires a Link Power of 600 or more to open) Green Mystery Waves: *980 Zennys *Battle Card DnceFire1 Enemies: *Boom *DarkReaper *Fluff *MatJinn *Mettenna2 *Moaian *Stonehead *MonoSwordG (around the statue of great Budicus) Electric Rock ES Electric Rock ES is the ES of a rock in Whazzap. Enemies: *Moaian Mu Statue ES Mu Statue ES is the ES of the large stone statue made by the shaman when he was young. It can only be accessed after defeating Terra Condor. The area has a merchant Hertz that sells the Mega Weapon WhtBreth for 6000 Zennys. Blue Mystery Wave: *Mega Weapon TitnGlve Enemies: *McCleaver *MatJinn *Moaian *MonoSwordin Whazzap Lines The Whazzap Lines, known as in Japan, are mysterious geoglyphs in Whazzap that are symbols for the great empire, Mu. The drawings include: *The Crest of Mu - Rogue's symbol. *A drawing of the continent of Mu itself. *The Mu lookout *A Mu soldier *Mu tactican *A servant of Mu *A child of Mu drawing The walls also countain drawings of the three ancient Tribes (Zerker, Ninja and Saurian) and some fossils. Merchant Hertz: Blue Mystery Wave: *Mega Weapon Paralyzr Green Mystery Waves: *700-900 Zennys *Battle Card MniGrnde3 Enemies: *DarkReaper *Fluff *MatJinn *Moaian *Stonehead *MonoSword Ammonite ES Ammonite ES is the ES of a big ammonite in the walls of the Whazzap Lines. Blue Mystery Waves: *HPMem10 *Blank Card Enemies: *Fluff *Moaian *MatJinn Old Dragonfly ES Old Dragonfly ES is the ES of a security system disguised as a dragonfly fossil. A merchant Hertz sells an item here. FlitG is common in this area. Enemies: *MatJinn *Flit *FlitG Whazzap Ruins The Whazzap Ruins are the most ancient and sacred area in the whole of Whazzap area. It is an ancient temple for the land of Mu, which only the Shaman is allowed to enter. After completing the game, Pat Sprigs can be found training in this area, in order to subdue his evil alter-ego, Rey, and asks Geo to help him by fighting Gemini Spark. During the secret ending of Mega Man Star Force 2, Rogue takes Mega Man into the peak of the Whazzap Ruins for their ultimate battle. Items Blue Mystery Wave: *Battle Card AtomMine1 (Whzzap Ruins1 ER) Green Mystery Waves: *Battle Card BsrkSwrd1 (Whzzap Ruins1 ER) *Ability HP+200/240 (Whzzap Ruins2 ER) *Battle Card Recover120 (Whzzap Ruins2 ER) *Battle Card GNullStage (Whzzap Ruins2 ER) *1300 Zennys (Whzzap Ruins2 ER) Enemies *McCleaver (Whzzap Ruins1 ER and Whzzap Ruins2 ER) *Moaian (Whzzap Ruins1 ER) *Stonehead (Whzzap Ruins1 ER) *BubbaDance (Whzzap Ruins1 ER) *ColonelMop (Whzzap Ruins1 ER) *MatJinn (Whzzap Ruins2 ER) *TrraCndrSP (Whzzap Ruins2 ER, after defeating TrraCndrEX) Other media Whazzap appeared in episodes 11 and 12 of the Shooting Star Rockman Tribe anime. Every year there is a festival in which a bird selects a person and offers their most precious treasure to God. The Shaman mentions that in the past the person had to offer their heart, and when Condor takes control of the Shaman, he tries to take Luna's heart, but he is stopped by Mega Man. Gallery WhazzapResidences.png|Concept art of Whazzap residences. WhazzapPeople.png|Concept art of the people of Whazzap. SSRTribeNanska.png|Whazzap village in the anime. SSRTribeNanskaPeople.png|Whazzap people in the anime. SSRTribeNanskaRuins.png|Whazzap Ruins in the anime. Etymology *Whazzap is possible derived from the phrase "What's up?". The Japanese name, Nanska, may be derived from Nazca, and also the phrase なんですか? ("nandesuka?", an informal way to ask, "What is it?") **The people of Whazzap also communicate by starting their sentences with the term "Whazzap" as Geo finds out when he asks the leader why people keep saying Whazzap. In the Japanese version they end their sentences with "nandesuka". *The Whazzap Lines are an obvious reference to the Nazca Lines. *The Whazzap Ruins in the anime and the act of offering the heart are apparently based on the Chichen Itza. Category:Mega Man Star Force locations